


Истинное единение

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry On coda, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Sam and Dean in heaven, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), smut implied, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Воссоединение Сэма и Дина в Раю
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163633
Kudos: 7





	Истинное единение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Unity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724670) by [Tintentrinkerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin). 



Вид изумительный. В Раю солнце садится, совсем как на Земле. Небо розовато-голубое, в лесу, окружающем мост и реку, шепчутся сумерки.

Когда Сэм оборачивается, Дин уже здесь, рядом. Так близко они не были уже более трех десятилетий, и Сэм не знает, как выразить свои чувства.

Наконец-то он здесь.

Он так долго желал своей истинной, единственной и окончательной смерти, что теперь, когда это произошло, Сэм теряет дар речи. Дин выглядит точно как в день своей смерти, как Сэм его и представлял. Даже когда картинка стала быстро тускнеть после гибели Дина. Все, что Сэму тогда осталось — его земные пожитки и фотографии.

Дин притягивает его к себе, почуяв, насколько потрясен Сэм.

— Тебя хочет увидеть кое-кто еще, — шепчет он, отпуская Сэма. Дин открывает заднюю дверцу Импалы.

Сэм опускается на колени и на глаза снова наворачиваются слезы.

— Привет, дружище!

Мех Чуда по-прежнему мягкий и пушистый и Сэм глубоко зарывается в него носом. Чудо пахнет, как всегда — землей и собакой. Этот комок счастья вылизывает Сэму лицо и скулит, яростно виляя хвостом.

— Да, хороший мальчик! — хвалит его Сэм, обнимая пса, даже когда тот вышибает из Сэма слезы, врезав ему по носу.

— Очевидно, он очень рад тебя видеть, — смеется Дин. Вокруг глаз собираются морщинки, как всегда, когда он улыбается.

Сэм кивает.

— Он умер так давно… — глухим, срывающимся голосом говорит он.

Он прижимает Чудо к груди и всхлипывает, зарывшись в собачью шерсть, прежде чем отпустить его и подняться, стряхивая собачью шерсть с джинсов.

— Как?

Сэм поднимает взгляд.

— Что как?

— Как он умер? А ты?

Это несложный вопрос, но Сэм чувствует, как у него почти полностью пропадает голос, и качает головой — «не сейчас». Дин понимает. Он подходит ближе, снова обнимая Сэма. Крепко. У него дрожат руки и губы.

— Мне очень жаль, Сэмми, — говорит он.

Сэм кладет руку брату на плечо и молча глотает слезы.

— Я скучал по тебе каждый день… ох, я скучал по тебе каждую минуту, Дин.

Слабый вздох. Слезы. Они плачут уже оба. Они обнимаются крепко, еще крепче, а Чудо прижимается влажным холодным носом к ноге Дина.

— Для меня все было не так уж и долго, Сэмми, но все же… достаточно много, чтобы чуть не свихнуться.

Сэм больше не может сдерживать свои чувства, ни тоску, ни боль, ни любовь. И как приятно наконец-то снова ощутить Дина. Сэм берет его за руку и тащит к Импале. Дин молчит, только смотрит удивленно.

— Сэмми, что…

Задняя дверь все еще открыта, Сэм садится и медленно соскальзывает на заднее сиденье, утаскивая Дина за собой.

— Пожалуйста. Здесь и сейчас. Поговорить мы можем и позже.

Это их первый поцелуй за более чем тридцать лет. Дин на вкус как виски и дым, но Сэму все равно. Сэм целует Дина, все остальное не имеет значения. В этом чертовом мире ничто, кроме Дина, никогда не имело значения.

Дин вздыхает с облегчением, Сэм снова всхлипывает. И он знает, что еще какое-то время не сможет перестать.

Все в порядке.

Он уже дома.

— Сэмми, — шепчет Дин приглушенным голосом. — Господи боже, как же я по тебе скучал…

Дин нависает над ним, сбрасывает куртку и рубашку. Сэм тоже раздевается.

Нетерпение, спешка. Стоны, крики, снаружи тянет холодом.

Блаженные сумерки перед полнолунием.

Их одежда разбросана в Импале, снаружи, повсюду. Единственное, что важно — плоть к плоти, жар, придушенные стоны. Дин ощущается остро, как никогда. Его кожа нежная и горячая, его стоны, словно мед, сочатся из приоткрытых губ, Сэм забывает, что только умирал в муках.

Сэм весь дрожит в нетерпеливом, страстном ожидании.

— Это было так давно… — говорит он, задыхаясь. Скользит рукой по спине и шее Дина, зарывается в волосы. — Дин…

Хватка у Дина крепкая, горячая и шершавая. Только от этих прикосновений Сэм готов кончить. Он хрипло смеется. Он умер от рака простаты, но небесам все равно. Небеса позволяют ему все это ощущать, и это делает Сэма счастливым.

Он хочет быть лицом к Дину, когда тот войдет в него.

Поначалу это больно, он давно не практиковался. После Дина в его жизни больше не было мужчин. Сэм шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, и Дин сцеловывает эту боль, убирает ее.

— Шшш, Сэмми, я знаю… Прости, — говорит он.

Сэм улыбается, притягивает Дина ближе, глубже. Ему нужно больше Дина.

Ночь сейчас непроглядная, Чудо прижимается к ним на заднем сиденье. Дин и Сэм вжимаются друг в друга, прислушиваясь к дыханию и ударам сердец.

Прошло немало времени, пока они выдохлись, но им плевать на остывающую сперму и пот. Это рай. Никто не заметит.

Они не прекращают целоваться, осталось столько всего невысказанного, но Сэм не в настроении для громких речей. Он получил, что хотел. В чем так долго отчаянно нуждался.

Словно вся жизнь была ожиданием новой встречи с Дином.

Здесь они будут вместе всегда.

— Прости, Сэмми, но иногда Чудо ездил на переднем сиденье.

У Сэма в груди все поет, он смеется.

— Думаю, я смогу это простить.

Дин покрывает поцелуями каждый дюйм, до которого в состоянии дотянуться.

— Я мог бы вот просто так и заснуть.

— Я тоже. У нас впереди целая вечность вместе.


End file.
